


stefan butler, milk stealer

by Star_less



Series: the ‘Baby Powder’ pathway [4]
Category: Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: (both mine and Stefan's tbh), Baby Pearl Ritman, Colin is a good dad, Colin is a good dad to BOTH of his babies, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Insecure Littles, Little-Space, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Bandersnatch, Post-Canon, Shame, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Stefan, Slice of Life, and stefan is a good big baby bro, bottle feeding, bottles, caregiver colin, family life, little Stefan, pearl is a cute baby, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: "Colin," Stefan wrung his hands, nervously. "What d’you think baby milk tastes like?”Stefan has a choice to make - not a big choice, not an important choice - a choice involving baby bottles, of all things. He finds it a little difficult to decide. Colin helps him, just as any good caregiver should, and then things are right with the world once more.“If you won’t make the choice,” Colin said, leaning forward and resting his cig on an ashtray, “then I will make it for you.”





	stefan butler, milk stealer

**Author's Note:**

> well well well here I am once again, you can't drag me away from this tag any more, I live here now.
> 
> this I think will be my final NSAP Bandersnatch fic for a while. I'm sorry for clogging up the tag lol.
> 
> if you are looking for a really good de-aging thing that handles bandersnatch/age regression MUCH better than I do, in typical Black Mirror style, I have linked potatosalad's work as it really is very good and deserves more recognition like damn. read mine first tho yeah? ;)

“Where’s she gone? Where’s Pearl?” 

The high pitched, babyish tones of one Stefan Butler rang out in the air, sailing through the silence of famed game designer (and Stefan’s boyfriend) Colin Ritman’s flat.  
Stefan grinned wickedly as he tossed a blanket over the wriggling seven month old baby sharing the settee with him. A smattering of giggles showered out from beneath the blanket, which erupted into a positive explosion once he tore the blanket off and pulled a silly face at the baby girl. "There she is?"  
Stefan was slowly getting used to Pearl.   
It was... still kinda hard. Stefan wasn’t quite used to babies, anyway - his extended family were all old aunts and uncles who he barely saw, and thus the Butler bloodline ended at his feet. The babies that he was acquaintanced with were... unpredictable little raisins, who cried a lot and who he could never work out properly — like Pearl. It was only now after so many meetings that he was slowly beginning to understand what Pearl needed.   
Talking to Pearl in that silly voice made him feel foolish, as though someone was going to jump out, laugh in his face. Equally, trying to balance his little side which wanted ever so much to creep out and the rational and responsible side that had to stay at the forefront (but still enjoyed playing hide and seek) when Pearl was around was no easy task. But... well, it wasn’t too bad - at least when Colin was nearby. It meant that Stefan could let his guard down just a tiny bit, and so... well, if he collapsed into childish giggles alongside her, it was much less of a big deal. Most of the time it sort of just... happened, anyway. Littlespace, that was. One minute he’d be gabbling to Pearl in this silly high pitched baby voice and the next he’d crashed and quite needed to cuddle up and perhaps do some colouring in for a little bit. Pearl was much littler than him, so Colin always had to help her out first, but Stefan understood. He didn’t even mind, any more - it meant he got to spend extra time with Colin while Pearl napped - and when he did, Colin would baby him as much as he needed.  
He could see what Colin found so addictive about it though, the whole 'looking after Pearl on the weekends' situation, even (tentatively) Stefan could say the looking after himself situation... the giggles, those adoring milky eyes when you did something silly or began feeding them. It gave Stefan a little buzz, like an electric shock in his belly, to see Pearl crumple into pleased giggles when they played peekaboo. It made him feel like... like he was doing something right, for once. Like he wasn’t some nappy wearing, dummy sucking fuck up.   
He hadn’t fed Pearl by himself just yet, although he had seen the wide adoring eyes she gave her Daddy when Colin settled down for her mid morning feed, and they were enough to melt even the hardest of hearts. 

“I’m beginning to think I should have Pearl here more often,” Colin grinned, walking into the main living area while shaking Pearl’s bottle in his free hand. “You and Pearl are best friends.”

Stefan giggled shyly; a tad unsure of that. Beside him, Pearl grew red faced and began to grizzle and whine, and he indicated this. “Look.”   
She began to cry feverishly, batting her fists; Stefan whimpered too, stroking her little peachfuzz head. “She doesn’t like me.”  
Though he was trying to be grown up, it was hard to keep his little side from oozing through just slightly. Fortunately, Colin was as understanding as they came.

”Nonsense. She’s just hungry. Aren’t you, Pearl? Say, ‘yes, Stefan...’” he shrugged, cooing melodically at the baby as she snuggled up in his arms. When she snuggled the look on her face was almost expectant — knowing exactly what Colin was supposed to be doing.   
Colin rested the nipple of the bottle against her lips but didn’t quite begin feeding her; shuffling up slightly on the settee. “Come on, Stefan. Cuddle up. I don’t often get to fuss with both of my babies at once, so... take it or leave it.”   
It was... funny. Colin wasn’t the most paternal of people - in his words, he found gushy stuff and baby voices ‘quite silly’ (Yes, he refused to recognise the irony of him using those exact tones on Pearl) but... something about the way he spoke still made Stefan’s insides go to jelly. Blushing gleefully, Stefan burrowed into Colin’s side and watched the wriggling baby in Colin’s arms with renewed interest; eyes bright and wet. Pearl was still grunting - like a little bald piglet, Stefan thought to himself. She rooted a little, searching for the milk that currently wasn’t appearing.   
“Colin, Pearl wants her milk now,” Stefan said quietly, voice all meek and small. Colin did not need reminding, of course, but Stefan was a good little boy, and so he had to be helpful. 

“I know, Stefan. What a helpful little boy you are.” Colin replied sweetly, nudging the nipple of the bottle into Pearl’s mouth. As if by magic Pearl stopped grunting at once, and the room was filled with distant suckling, instead. All the while, Stefan watched. Hmm. The sound of Pearl suckling sounded rather like the sounds he made when he had a dummy in his mouth; and strangely relaxing to listen to, too. “Oh... she’s very hungry.” He whispered, his voice all hushed with awe.   
Colin gave him a sideways glance, nodded. After Pearl had drunk some, he took the bottle from her mouth and shifted her upwards. “She is. Pat her back, Stefan, please. My arms are tired.”

Stefan looked unsure - as if what Colin had said might have been a lie. His arms certainly didn’t look very tired. But... well, if Colin said he was tired, he was tired. Hesitant and unsure, Stefan feebly patted Pearl’s back like he had seen Colin do so many times. After only a pat or two, Pearl burped.   
Loudly.   
To the extent where Colin was sure it echoed within the room afterwards. This, of course, brought Stefan to giggles. Colin laughed too - taken by surprise. “Wow. 10/10, baby girl.” He cooed. “And clever you, Stefan. I can’t get Pearl to burp as loud as that. Magic.”   
Perhaps it was a bit of a little white lie, but Stefan beamed as if Colin had told him he was worth a million pounds, so it was worth it. Slowly Colin put the bottle back into Pearl’s mouth and so the sound of suckling resumed.   
Stefan fell to silence once more and watched Pearl feed, intently. She looked... all calm and peaceful, and he almost wondered if he looked the same when he had his dummy in his mouth. Then on, Stefan was perfectly happy to lie with Colin and watch Pearl take her feed right up until the bottle was completely empty and the little girl’s eyelids were fluttering heavily with sleep. Colin managed to squeeze Pearl’s empty bottle into Stefan’s lap before he resumed cradling his sleeping girl.

Stefan eyed the plastic bottle with interest.

 _Hm._  
It had a teat, the same as his dummy, so Stefan supposed it wouldn't feel too different in his mouth. It was plastic, and the lid was screwed on tightly so there was no way of him ever accidentally spilling any over his computer (or his therapist) or breaking it like he had done with countless mugs of tea. That thought made him feel... safe. Oddly safe. _Fuck you, you freaks,_ he thought - not to himself but to the Powers That Be--the ones who had made him throw his tea across the room in the first place--mentally flicking two fingers at them, _you can't get me now. I'm safe._  
Slowly, his thoughts drifted back to the bottle.  
Hm.   
Then again, it had butterflies on it. And pink. Eurgh. It was too girlish for him. If Stefan had a bottle, it would not be pink. It certainly wouldn't be covered in butterflies. Dad's voice echoed in his head. _Don't you dare, Stefan. Pink is for little girls, you wet lettuce._ Dad called him all sorts of funny nicknames as a kid. You wet lettuce, you big girl's blouse, you poofter.   
(At least he got one out of three.)

Nevertheless--Dad wasn't here, he couldn't stop him, and Stefan was much too much of a grown-up to have to listen to him now anyway, no matter what he said-- Stefan's gaze remained trained on the bottle. Whenever he thought Colin was looking though, he would tear his gaze away and look toward the television  
But his attention quickly waned, and back toward the plastic bottle in his lap his gaze would go. The trouble was that... well, Colin found holding a sleeping baby really rather boring, and so his own gaze wandered. Unable to keep a focus on the television, he too drank in every furtive glance Stefan gave to the bottle in his lap. 

“Laser eyes?” Colin asked. “Should’ve told me sooner. Helpful, them. Not sure why you’re trying to melt Pearl’s bottle, though. Are you?” He was joking, of course— there was a giggle to his voice— but to Stefan’s ears, it was a twisted barb. He threw the bottle off of his lap as if it were on fire and darted up the settee, barking out a “No!” at the same time.

Oh, Stefan.  
”Stefan, it’s just a baby bottle.” Colin chuckled, rising with Pearl in his arms. Frankly, given what else he had coaxed Stefan into over the course of a few months, a baby bottle was no great issue. He shifted Pearl ever so carefully to pick the bottle up and place it onto the table; noting that Stefan’s gaze fell to the bottle like a dog seeking out a bone almost immediately. “What’s going on?”

Stefan looked to Colin and held his gaze for a moment, eyes glimmering. “What does...” he began. Sub-consciously he fidgeted, wringing his hands with nervousness.   
He met Colin’s gaze again; Colin gave him a gentle nod, enticing him to continue.  
”What d’you think baby milk tastes like?”

...All of that fuss for such an anticlimactic question? Colin was almost disappointed. “Well...” he thought. He had only ever had a few drops of baby formula when Pearl was newborn and he was a stressed new father, but that felt like such a long time ago already (clouded by sleep deprivation, burps and baby vomit no doubt) that he couldn’t really remember. And if Stefan thought he had tried out... this sort of stuff, he was sorely mistaken. “I think it just tastes like... normal milk, Stefan.” he nodded. Started moving toward Pearl’s cot. 

Stefan was silent; contemplating and watching Colin’s movements as he bent to tuck Pearl into bed. ”Can I.. help you make Pearl a bottle?” He fired the question rather shyly into Colin’s back. With Pearl tucked in, Colin turned and gazed thoughtfully at Stefan. Perhaps it was just his... predilection for this kind of thing, but Colin couldn’t help but wonder whether Stefan had a different plan in mind — a plan that was... more inclined toward his newfound younger self, perhaps. Then again, batch-preparing feeds was miles easier than having Pearl whinge while he tried to make a bottle fresh...  
”Ok.” Colin nodded.  
~

“Okay, so you just level the scoop off, like that... shake it up and... ta-da.” Colin guided carefully, gleaming as Stefan successfully mixed together his first bottle of milk. Colin squeezed his shoulder and took in Stefan’s look of pride; noticing for the first time how Stefan seemed to sparkle with elation and yet looked younger and smaller than he ever had before. Then he giggled - a low, feathery burst of a giggle - which only made him seem tinier. “That’s it, Stefan.” Colin nodded, grinning. “Well done.”   
When Pearl was first born Colin had had this unnaturally forceful desire to eat her up - chunky fat rolls and all. Concerns about cannibalism aside, Colin had never realised that he could feel this way about anything else in the world... let alone his boyfriend. But... here they were and while Stefan was trying his hardest not to burst with utter excitement Colin was trying his hardest not to give him a little nibble, or something.  
Beside Stefan’s filled bottle, another bottle stood with its lid popped off, unfilled. Colin had broken off filling that bottle in order to help Stefan first of all. Filling bottles and preparing formula may have seemed like no great achievement - especially not for a nineteen year old boy like Stefan who without any... mental issues, was perfectly capable of brainstorming and programming some of Tuckersoft’s best games, but... considering Stefan’s behaviour over the last hour or so - the soft velveteen voice, the bounciness in his step, the gleam in his eyes as though he was the bubble in a bottle of champagne ready to pop - Colin thought it best to encourage Stefan rather than stamp on his confidence. He seemed... quite small today. Perhaps it was Pearl. Influencing him, or something. 

“I will go and put it in the fridge,” Stefan said shyly, thumb in his mouth for lack of soother. He clutched the warm bottle in his hand a little clumsily and tottered toward the fridge, nodding with determination as Colin moved back toward the unfilled bottle and began to fill it with just a stern, ‘be careful,‘  
Bottle closed safely in the fridge, Stefan drifted back over toward Colin who was now filling up a second bottle. He didn’t say anything this time; just watched Colin’s movements and drank him in with interest, as though he was mentally mapping out each step - cooled boiled water, fill scoop, level it off, mix. It... was weird. When the milk swirled and frothed in the bottle like that it looked... tasty. It made Stefan’s mouth water, all warm and wet, as though he was looking at a three course meal. Even if he knew, deep down, that it was nothing special - it looked ever so tasty. When the hot water was added and it was warm and had that... creamy, ever-so-sickly sweet aroma to it, it looked, smelled, was even tastier. No wonder Pearl fell asleep after feeds; if Stefan had a bottle of milk as tasty as that, he was sure he’d fall asleep, too.

Every now and then Colin would glance down toward Stefan, but Stefan barely noticed - his gaze transfixed by the milk swirling and frothing gently in the plastic bottle.   
Just like... just like earlier on. Colin raised his eyebrows and blew out a breath to himself, hesitating between Stefan and the bottle he was preparing. “Do you want to try some?”  
For Colin, the answer was painfully obvious. He was just waiting for the answer - or the ensuing tantrum - so they could get this over with sooner and Stefan could relax properly.

The question hung in the air but didn’t quite puncture any tension - rather created it.

“Try..?” Stefan asked. His eyes were wide and innocent as he looked from the scooper to the bottle, to Colin - hoping that he couldn’t hear the undeniable roar of his pulse as it began to beat in his ears.

“Stefan...” Colin sighed softly, tipping a scoopful of baby formula into another fresh bottle of warm water and shaking it until it mixed in. “I know you want some. That’s fine. Fine by me.” He shrugged, making himself sound as cool and as calm as he possibly could. Not that this situation bothered him; but it seemed to worry Stefan that he may have been bothered by such things. Where the nineteen year old thought up scenarios like that Colin didn’t know, considering he was the one who had pushed a dummy in his mouth and dropped him feet first into a nappy in the first place — not to mention the tabs and the, er, spiking Stefan’s tea; if there was something to bother Colin it wasn’t going to be a fucking baby bottle.   
It all stemmed from insecurity, he supposed, Stefan just not feeling comfortable with himself, yet. They could work on that.

If there was tension before, the tension now was even thicker. It could have clouded the room... but nothing could conceal the apples on Stefan’s cheeks, brighter than any that could be bought at the market. “I- I don’t..” Stefan frowned slowly, looking at the bottle and then toward Colin again. It was odd; now that Colin had said the words - now that it was out in the open - looking at the filled baby bottles made him feel sick - sicker than sick, as if the milk had spoiled and gone rancid in the matter of minutes it had took for them to make up the formula. He had been ripped out of the dreamily comforting confines of his littlespace near enough instantly; his voice, all rough and alien to him, indication of that. Something rose in his throat instead and he squeaked; worried it might be sour bile but all that came out was a little cry instead - a little cry that made him feel a bit stupid. Crying over a bottle of milk, for fuck’s sake. All the same, he burrowed into Colin and Colin caught him and held him close, seeming not to mind. “Stefan, it’s a _bottle_ ,” he said. “Why would I care about a bloody bottle of milk? Come on. Am I really that bad?”

He stroked Stefan’s hair. Stefan laughed, but it was an ugly shaky bark of a laugh that had tears dotted through it. “N- no,” he managed, “I- it’s just...”  
Colin didn’t push him for an answer, simply stroked his back with every breath and let him calm down slowly by himself. “You can’t tell my Dad, you can’t tell Thakur.”

“Hi, Mr. Butler, your son had milk today,” Colin repeated slowly, sarcasm dripping from his edges. “Stefan, he’d tell me to piss off. Ditto Thakur. It’s just me and Pearl, and Pearl hasn’t worked out how to speak yet. Good thing too, or she’d tell all my secrets. You’re safe, Stefan. Perfectly safe. You don’t even have to have milk if you don’t want it. Tea?”

Stefan hesitated. Tea was... babies didn't have tea. If he had tea, it wouldn't make him a baby.

“We can watch telly.”

Stefan nodded, ever so slowly.

Colin made tea.  
~

”It’s not rocket science,” Colin said, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke out slowly as he watched Stefan turn the (full) bottle around and around in his hands without actually putting it into his mouth. 

Stefan just looked at him. Gave him a wobbly little smile.

”You’ve seen Pearl. You think she just looks at her bottles like that?”   
“I’m scared!” Stefan said. But he was not upset for there was a giggle in his voice - he knew how stupid he was being. 

“If you won’t make the choice,” Colin said, leaning forward and resting his cig on an ashtray, “then I will make it for you.”

Reaching over, he swiped the bottle of milk from Stefan’s hands and (with a motion that was entirely the work of an expert; fluid and practised) put it to Stefan’s mouth. The nub of the bottle, of course, was entirely similar to that of the soother Stefan loved so very much and so his lips parted and closed around the silicone (much too) easily. Stefan had become so used to his soother that his first instincts - the ones that flooded his body with fire - were to suckle at this new nub; suckle all the newness away from it until his tongue had gotten used to the rubber and the rubber his tongue and it wasn’t so... heavy and obvious. This teat, though, was different. Stefan knew that the moment he gave in to his instincts he would be rewarded with warm tea... and yet somehow this made him hold back.  
Colin was seated next to him, still holding the bottle to his lips; Stefan simply let him do so - meeting his gaze only fleetingly before dropping it with only a tiny flush of shame and curling into Colin’s side. He... came out of his head a little, then, and it was as though Colin’s presence dripped something into his veins. He... he could not feed himself - he did not want to feed himself - he wanted Colin to do so, instead. There was just one small --or not so small-- problem; Stefan was much bigger than Pearl... so where Pearl could comfortably fit in the crook of Colin's arms, Stefan would be a mess of arms and legs, not able to tuck them in neatly. Like cuddling an octopus, perhaps. 

"I can feed you if you want," Colin said. Stefan flinched as soon as the words were out of Colin's mouth; Christ, was he a mind reader, or something?! "But you need to tell me soon or your tea will be cold."

"I-" Stefan surprised himself when he spoke, voice tiny with shyness. "I'd like that a lot. But I'm bigger than Pearl, a-and..." he frowned when Colin pursed his lips, shushing him. 

"Doesn't matter." Colin scooted up on the sofa. "Lie down. Head in lap. Use me as a pillow." He instructed, holding the bottle. Stefan did so. Their eyes connected again - just for a moment - and Stefan sighed a slow, rattly sigh out through his nose. Slowly the tension in his shoulders disappeared and he was boneless against the sofa, against Colin. All the while Colin watched him, but he only nodded once Stefan had melted back. Slowly, he brought the teat of the bottle to Stefan's lips, and Stefan took it, shyly gazing at Colin. Then, hesitantly -- with an affirmative nod from the blond-- he sucked. It wasn't like a straw - there was resistance, and so Stefan had to use all of his effort to encourage a stream of tea out. Too much effort, evidently - as the tea streamed into the back of his throat much too quickly without him having a chance to swallow. "Oh!" He spluttered awkwardly, gasped and coughed-- vaguely aware of Colin rubbing his back somewhere in the distance as he tried to wrench his breathing back to normal. "Oh no!" He looked at his lap, where he had ended up coughing the tea over himself rather than swallowing it; his gaze when he looked to Colin was almost-- not quite, but almost-- tearful. _Fuck up, fuck up, fuck up._ He closed his eyes against the voice in his head. "That's... I- I didn't mean to, I thought it would be like a straw..."

"Easy. Doesn't matter, doesn't matter. Still learning. Come on, my fault. I probably had it angled wrong." Colin coached patiently, mopping up Stefan's lap. "Not your fault, just need to try again."  
Snivelling, Stefan lay down again and--situated--looked expectantly toward Colin; relaxing once the bottle was brought to his lips again. Colin gazed at him. "I suppose it's just like a glorified soother. Just gotta get used to it." he reminded. Stefan shifted by way of approval, not wanting to nod, and resumed his attempt at working the nib of the bottle in just the right motion so--aha--he got tea out of it without choking himself. It took some time, but Stefan got into a gentle rhythm of sipping and gulping. He could... see why Pearl found it so soothing. The repeated sip-gulp-sip-gulp came almost naturally as if he was unlocking muscle memory from long ago. It was almost hypnotic... each sip dragging his eyes further closed. Colin was talking to him over the sound of the television - something about Tuckersoft, alternate timelines, the Commodore 64 and canned releases that went entirely over Stefan's head. Usually he was quite happy to listen and 'mhm' at all of Colin's rambles, but suddenly Colin sounded distant - far away like an echo in the wind at the end of a tunnel, or something, and all Stefan could focus on was gulp-gulp-gulp, as if that was all he was made to do. 'That's really interesting, please keep talking - I am listening' was what Stefan wanted to say... but he fell to drinking. Colin made a... really nice cup of tea (when it wasn't spiked with anything) - a better cup of tea than his father made, anyway. Dad always made his tea too milky and too sweet but Colin made it with just the right amount of sugar and just the right splash of milk so it poured into his belly and left him feeling heavy and warm in the best way and... and well... it was just nice because... it was all gone. He didn't have bad dreams because Colin was there and Colin soothed him. If Colin wasn't around then Rabbit was there, or his dummy and they would always be there for him no matter whether he got scared at 3 am or at lunch hour at Tuckersoft. He didn't have to worry about ruining Colin's lap or his bed or his pyjamas because he had a nappy and it always made him feel secure. As for the bottle, well, it made him feel like a dead weight it relaxed him so much.   
Finally able to gather some decent rest, Stefan didn't manage to finish the whole bottle. He fell asleep when he had about a quarter left over and promptly fell limp in Colin's lap. The plastic bottle, neither man paying much attention to it, was also loosening and dropped onto the floor (via Colin's foot) a short while later. 

"And that's how I worked it out, that was when I first mo--ow!" Colin said, frowning as he looked down at Stefan... although the frown soon melted from his face once he took in the serene look on Stefan's. It was almost maddening; in that he looked as though he might've sucked down six smileys he was so serene - but no, Colin was sure he hadn't put any in his tea this time. Maddening to Colin that this-- this relaxed, calm, happy nineteen year old in his lap-- was only happy because of him and because of one stupid, irrational decision to sling a dummy in his mouth one afternoon 'because really, what other solution did they have?'. _Ah, Colin Ritman..._ he thought to himself, _you really are a genius_.   
Well. No. That was bigheaded of him. This wasn't his choice. This was Stefan's choice, and it always had been Stefan's choice -- Colin was simply there to... unlock this pathway for him, to push him down it and say, 'go on, what have you got to lose? If it all goes wrong you can press restart'.   
But never mind. Colin was... really rather glad Stefan had chosen this pathway to stumble down.

...And admittedly, he was really rather glad Stefan had chosen to pull him down this pathway alongside him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired. I wanna go to bed.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated, my heart sings when I see 'em. They keep me writing what I love.
> 
> zzzz...
> 
> potatosalad's lovely fic :) : https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542115
> 
> I'm going to bed. You're in charge of baby Stefan for now. Zzzz..
> 
> (Speaking of babies, I've been watching Call the Midwife. I cannot imagine Colin's reaction whatsoever when Kitty went into labour with Pearl. Although, it's fun to try. Also, I want to be a nun.)
> 
> xx


End file.
